livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Marano
|height = 5'2" |occupation = Actress Singer |years active = 2003-present |twitter username = lauramarano |nationality = American |nicknames = Laurific |gallery = Gallery for Laura Marano |fan group = Lauratics |official website = lauramarano.com}} Laura Marie Marano (born November 29, 1995) is an American actress and singer, who is most famous for her role of Ally Dawson in Disney Channel's original series, Austin & Ally. She played Fangs in the episode Howl-A-Rooney. Biography Early life Marano is the daughter of college professor Damiano Marano and former actress Ellen Marano. Laura is of Italian descent on her father's side. She is also the younger sister of actress and model Vanessa Marano, who is three years older than her. Career Marano's first acting role was when she was five years old. Since then, she worked for a lot of productions at the Stage Door Theater. She appeared in numerous commercials and has small roles on Ghost Whisperer, Medical Investigation, Huff and Joan of Arcadia. Her bigger roles in television have been in Without a Trace and other shows. She has also been heard in the animated movies Finding Nemo and Ice Age: The Meltdown. She played the child role of Keira Knightley's character in the film The Jacket, and had a small flashback role in the film Superbad. She was a regular cast member on the FOX game show,'' Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?'' and played the role of Gracie Carr on FOX's sitcom Back to You. Marano has since appeared in several episodes of The Sarah Silverman Program. Initially, she was cast in the pilot episode, "Batteries", as the child version of Sarah Silverman, and the writers liked her so much they brought her back for a larger role as a girl Sarah coaches to win a beauty pageant ("Not Without My Daughter"). On the DVD commentary track, co-star Brian Posehn notes that Marano knew everyone else's lines better than they did. She has also appeared in Dexter as the child version of Debra Morgan. She has also played the child version of a character played by Diana Scarwid, Alice Shaw, sister of Angela Petrelli, on Heroes. She portrayed Ally Dawson on the Disney Channel series Austin & Ally. Marano starred in the DCOM, Bad Hair Day as the lead role. The movie premiered in 2015. Marano revealed that she doesn’t go to school on the set of Disney Channel’s Austin & Ally. Instead, she attends a regular high school: "I go to an actual high school and my friends and everybody there have been so supportive ... It’s nice when I’m not working to go to that school and be surrounded by really supportive friends." Marano sings, dances and writes songs and hopes to perform in stage musicals in the future. Credits Filmography Television work Trivia *Her older sister, Vanessa Marano is also in the acting business and stars in ABC Family's Switched at Birth. *She loves GoGurt. *She helped write a song that she sang on Austin & Ally. *She had a Who I Am segment on Disney Channel. *Her celebrity crush is George Clooney. *She had her first kiss with her co-star Ross Lynch on the set of Austin & Ally. *Her zodiacal sign is Sagittarius. *She loves animals. *When she was little, she was into Broadway shows. *She had a pretty weird imagination when she was a kid: **She had seven baby dolls, they were all her "children". **She could talk to animals. **Her "husband" just died and she was looking for another love interest. *Laura said she is a very picky eater. *Her shoe size is size 7. *She went to London for Fashion Week on September 22. *While she was in London, she almost got hit by a bus. *She tweets back to most of her fans, no matter what their question or name. *She loves dancing. *She loves Christmas. *She likes saying inter-web instead of internet. *She loves to eat pizza and pasta. *Her favorite ice cream flavors are vanilla and chocolate. *She had been playing piano since she was 11 years old. *She is afraid to use her British accent; she claims it is not very good. *She once stated that she can't snap correctly, so she would rather clap. *Laura can drive now because she just got her driver's license. *She always spends as much time with family and friends, since those are the things that are so important to her. *She really loves to read. *When at the N.B.T concert Laura shared that she fell off the stage when she was trying to get off. *She is half Italian. *It can be assumed that she's good at memorizing lines seeing as a co-star on The Sarah Silverman Project noted that she had known everyone else's lines better than they did. *She recently helped throw her co-star and friend Ross Lynch a surprise birthday party. *She cannot skate. *She actually has an Instagram account, but she hardly ever uses it. *She owns a laptop made by Apple. *According to the rest of the cast, Laura says "literally" a lot. *Laura started tap dancing in Kindergarten and instantly loved it. *She thinks her fans are awesome *She really likes classic rock and roll music. *She is a volunteer for "Show Some Heart" campaign. *One of her favorite singers is P!nk. *She loves to write. *In the live chat, Laura said that her and Mia Talerico (from Good Luck Charlie) have the exact same lunch. *According to the live chat, Laura doesn't have a favorite school subject, she loves all of them. *Laura revealed in the live chat that she is learning Spanish. *Laura had a cover shoot for the Nationalist Magazine. *She prefers blush over bronzer. *She prefers lip gloss over lipstick. *She prefers a short sleeve t-shirt over a long sleeve t-shirt. *She prefers dresses over skirts. *She prefers hats over scarfs. *She prefers necklaces over bracelets. *She prefers flats over high heels. *She prefers hoodies over jackets. *She prefers flip flops over sandals. *She prefers buns over ponytails. *She prefers dogs over cats, but she likes both animals. *She prefers shine over rain. *She slightly prefers the sun over snow. *She still owns a flip phone. *Snow White is her favorite Disney princess. *She wears contacts. *She loves baking. *She said she is a nerd. *She has a 'Who I Am' video, and according to it, her dad makes the best Italian food. *She's very thankful to have her dad. *She took part in an iconic pop photo shoot. She dressed up in costumes inspired by Elvis Presley, Elton John, Michael Jackson, Mick Jagger, Lady Gaga, and Jessie J. *Her five favorite fruits are apples, bananas, grapes, strawberries, and cantaloupe. *To be able to stay awake, she eats two bananas (she considers two bananas have the equivalent of five coffees). *She has been to the ClevverTV Studio 1 time. *She considers Dana Ward and Joslyn Davis (both from ClevverTV) close enough for them to be her Maids of Honor. *At her school, she is the only professional actress. *She revealed that she works 10 1/2 hours a day. *She's a UNICEF ambassador. *She guest-starred in an episode of Liv & Maddie. *She thinks the one item that students need for going back to school is a computer. *She likes accents. *She has a phobia of getting Carpal Tunnel, which is the reason for her piano-styled texting. *She revealed in a live stream that she and the other cast members were hoping to be able to write an episode together. *Laura seems to have removed and lost her ombre styled hair. *She is right-handed. *Whenever she eats a bowl of Cheerios, she has to make sure there are 10 Cheerios left in the bowl. She then has to scoop four Cheerios into her spoon first, then three, then two until there is only one Cheerio left to eat. *She's good friends with Dove Cameron. *When she was little, she was really into Broadway shows. *Laura loves animals. *When she turned 11 she got really into classic rock 'n' roll. *Her most common nickname (Mainly used by fans) is "Laurific". *She would love to sing a song with Jason Mraz, according to an interview with Disney Channel UK. *She really likes the bands, Queen, Journey, and Guns N' Roses. *She has/had a dog named Velvet. It is unknown if she still has her dog. *She started acting at the age of 5. *Her favorite color is red. *She has a crush on Harry Potter, not Daniel Radcliffe (although she loves Daniel Radcliffe) but she has a crush on the actual Harry Potter, himself. *She loves playing soccer and watching it. *When she's bored she looks up videos of puppies, because she thinks they're really cute. *She is really good friends with Ross Lynch, from Disney Channel's Austin & Ally. *She has a Keek account, but she barely uses it. *She started acting in plays at the age of 5 and played small roles in Ghost Whisperer and Medical Investigation. *She appeared in Judd Apatow's 2007 film, Superbad. *She would love to sing a song with Jason Mraz, according to an interview with Disney Channel UK.Laura with her dog, Velvet. *She once said she is the biggest fan of Natalie Portman alive. *She is a very romantic girl because she loves romance. *She danced to the song Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen at the Teen Choice Awards. *She and Ross Lynch are now Ambassadors for Friends for Change. *One of her favorite movies is 'Moulin Rouge'. *Her first TV appearance was on a show called 'Without a Trace' where she played Kate Malone. *Laura used to have glasses, but now she wears contacts. *She did a voice-over on the Nick show Ni Hao, Kai-Lan as Mei Mei. *She is exactly a month older than her 'Austin & Ally' co-star Ross Lynch because, he was born December 29th, 1995, and she was born November 29th, 1995. *She and Dove Cameron guest-starred on each others' shows. Gallery References Category:Guest Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Female Guest Cast